The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevators, and more particularly to an apparatus and method operating an elevator car.
In order to ensure passenger comfort elevator systems commonly place limits on many motion parameters of an elevator car including but not limited to speed, acceleration, and jerk.